Datapad: Jane Shepard i Kaidan Alenko
by KiriaCousland
Summary: Życie między misjami, czyli tryptyk o sławnej pani komandor.
1. Chapter 1

**1\. ****Sytuacja: ME3, Shepard jest wkurzona po jednej z mniejszych, nieudanych misji.**

Joker od razu zorientował się, co oznacza wyraz twarzy pani komandor, która właśnie weszła na pokład. Widział podobną minę już dawniej, po Virmirze, po uziemieniu Normandii, po Horyzoncie. Jeżeli ktoś zapytałby Jokera, choć pewnie nie zapytałby, to by powiedział, że Shepard jest w tej chwili esencją zdołowania i złości. Lepiej nie dokładać do tego irytacji z powodu zachowania załogi, dlatego wyjątkowo ograniczył się do zdania raportu – obeszło się bez żarcików, zwyczajowego marudzenia i docinków.

Shepard bez słowa przeszła przez mostek i dotarła do windy. Zauważyła nienaturalną ciszę, jaka zapanowała nagle na Normandii, ale nie miała ochoty na dochodzenie, czy to reakcja na jej nastrój, czy może wszyscy przestali już wierzyć w zwycięstwo. Po tym, co wydarzyło się na Thesii, kolejne niepowodzenie musiało podkopać morale na statku. Teraz jednak nie miała sił, by się nad tym biedzić. Wystarczyła świadomość, że zawiodła. Znowu.

Dopiero będąc w swojej kajucie zdała sobie sprawę, że cały czas zaciskała dłonie; miała teraz na skórze kilka sinych rowków od paznokci, jeden z nich przecinał nawet linię życia. "Pocieszające", pomyślała, rzucając na łóżko kombinezon.

Prysznic nie podziałał relaksująco. Muzyka lecąca w tle drażniła. Skóra obijająca fotele była nieprzyjemnie zimna. Prywatny terminal się zawiesił. No i zalała kolejny już datapad herbatą. Niedosłodzoną na dodatek.

Wiązankę przekleństw przerwał wwiercający się w mózg komunikat Jokera:

– Pani komandor, ktoś coś od ciebie chce w kwaterach załogi. Jest jakaś sprawa.

"No pewnie, że jest. Zawsze jest do mnie jakaś sprawa, do cholery".

– Już idę.

Narzuciła swoją służbową bluzę i ruszyła przed siebie jak varren, chcąc mieć już wszystko za sobą. Winda się, oczywiście, wyjątkowo wlekła.

Przygotowana na wszystko wkroczyła do głównej sali załogantów. O ścianę z lewej strony, najbliżej wejścia, oparty był Garrus. Na środku, na krawędzi stołu siedział Kaidan, a obok, z założonymi rękami stali James i Cortez.

Shepard miała już spytać, co jest grane, gdy ni z tego, ni z owego Garrus zaczął wymrukiwać rytmiczne: "umm pa-pa um… pa! umm pa-pa um… pa!". Po chwili Kaidan zaczął w tempie pstrykać palcami, a James i Cortez przeciągle gwizdać. Nie, jednak nie była przygotowana na wszystko.

Już po gwiździe poznała, co to za piosenka, ale upewniła się dopiero, gdy Kaidan zaczął śpiewać niskim, seksownym głosem: "Here's a little song I wrote / You might want to sing it note for note / Don't worry, be happy". Żaden z mężczyzn nie odrywał od niej wzroku, wykonując przy tym swoją część melodyczną. Garrus, James i Cortez mieli niewzruszone miny, ale Kaidan nie krył delikatnego uśmiechu. "In every life we have some trouble / When you worry you make it double / Don't worry, be happy" – głębokie rejestry jego głosu zostały przerwane przez wysokie mormorando, jakie w tej chwili wykonali James I Cortez. "Don't worry" – przekonująco rzekł-zaśpiewał Kaidan. "Yhmyhmyhymy" – domruczeli z boku. "Be happy". "Uhuhuhuhu…" – Vega i Steven zrobili piękny chórek. "Don't worry, be happy" – poprosił Kaidan. I wtedy wszyscy zaintonowali piosenkę, wyjąc "uhuhuhuhuhu…". Wszyscy, oprócz Garrusa, który nadal robił tylko niskie rytmiczne "umm pa-pa um… pa!".

Shepard stała, jak wykuta w kamieniu. Ręką zrobiła połowicznego facepalm'a. Połowicznego, bo przecież nie mogła oderwać oczu od tego widowiska. W końcu, kiedy performans dobiegł końca, Shepard nie wytrzymała i ryknęła śmiechem. Stojący przed nią mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie tyleż zadowoleni, co skonsternowani.

– Chyba się udało – mruknął James.

Po minucie, kiedy pani komandor otarła łzy i uspokoiła oddech, usłyszeli:

– Jesteście najbardziej popieprzoną załogą w galaktyce.

– Się wie! – pilot odezwał się przez głośnik.

– Joker, znowu podsłuchiwałeś?

– Nie, pani komandor. Ja tylko… EDI, jak to nazwałaś? Aha, monitorowałem sferę akustyczną statku.

– No tak, wszystko jasne – szepnęła nadal rozbawiona Jane. – Chłopaki, dziękuję, to było bardzo miłe z waszej strony, bez alkoholu poprawiliście mi humor. Niebywałe.

– Mamy różnorodne talenty, pani komandor – powiedział Kaidan.

– Nie wątpię – Shepard spojrzała na niego tak, że major lekko się zarumienił.

Już mieli wrócić do swych obowiązków, gdy Jane zatrzymała ich w połowie drogi.

– Ale zaraz, czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Kaidan, James i Steve znają ten ziemski klasyk, ale ty, Garrus? Kazali ci go odsłuchać?

– Nie – turianin spojrzał na trójkę kumpli. – Kazali tylko robić cały czas "umm pa-pa um… pa!". To robiłem.

Wybuch wesołości u Shepard zapewnił wszystkich, że ten dzień nie był jednak taki zły.

* * *

**W tekście wykorzystano słowa z piosenki "Don't worry, be happy" (Bobby McFerrin).**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Sytuacja: pomiędzy ME a ME2, na przepustce.**

Obudził go huk wystrzału, w wyniku którego reakcja organizmu była skrajnie nagła, co spowodowało z kolei jego upadek z łóżka. Z rozszerzonymi w przerażeniu oczami poderwał się na kolana i szukał przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy. Przez ułamek sekundy był pewien, że ktoś wdarł się do mieszkania, żeby ich zabić. Ale przy świetle nocnej lampki nie zobaczył żadnej obcej osoby, żadnego napastnika. Na tle okaleczonej strzałem ściany stała Shepard. Z pistoletem w dłoni. W seksownej nocnej koszuli, którą, _nota bene_, zdążył już raz z niej tej nocy zdjąć.

– No żeż ty kurwa jego mać! Widziałeś?!

Kaidan nie widział. Ani nie wiedział, co ma w ogóle powiedzieć. Klęczał więc dalej w głębokiej ciszy.

– Gaszę, to za chwilę "bzzzzzzz" nad uchem i zakrywasz się kołdrą, bo inaczej będziesz miał później bąble na twarzy, ale dusisz się i gorąco jest przecież cholernie, to odkrywasz, ale martwisz się, że cię utnie i myślisz o tym ciągle a on bzyczy i nie zaśniesz już za Boga. Włączasz światło i puff! Nie ma skurwiela! Jakaś pieprzona magia! Gasisz i znowu "bzzzzzz"! Ja wiem, ja już je, kurwa, rozgryzłam, ewolucja, mówię ci, to to. Przystosowały się po prostu, wiedzą, że jak ciemno, to mogą latać, a jak nagle cyk i światło, to przysiądą gdzieś, gdzie ich nie widać. I nie latają, nie bzyczą. Trzeba szybko, zapalisz i od razu, zanim zdąży spierdolić. Już go miałam, ale chyba nie trafiłam, cholera. Ale ja go zaraz dorwę. Zabiję, sukinsyna.

Cisza.

– Czekaj, czekaj – Kaidan odzyskiwał powoli władzę nad własnym ciałem i umysłem. – Czy ty właśnie strzelałaś do komara?

Shepard popatrzyła na niego z litością.

– No przecież że nie testowałam nowej broni w środku nocy, daj spokój.

– Shepard – mężczyzna złapał się za głowę. – Ty się chyba źle czujesz. Przecież to nienormalne. Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

– No dobra, masz lepszy pomysł?

– Są dwa wyjścia – Kaidan z powagą podszedł do kobiety, delikatnie wyjął z jej dłoni pistolet i położył do szuflady. – Pierwsze: zagłuszymy komara i sami trochę pobzykamy.

Shepard zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się jednym kącikiem ust.

– Kuszące, panie poruczniku. A drugie?

– Dzwonisz po Jokera, żeby przyleciał Normandią i rozwinął tunel, który połączymy z oknem. Później weźmiemy ogromny kawał kartonu, który będzie taką ścianką od podłogi do sufitu i powoli zaczniemy kierować się ku oknu, by komar był coraz bliżej Normandii i nie miał jak uciec. Wtedy, mając tylko jedną drogę wyjścia, wleci przez tunel, a Joker zamknie za nim drzwi.

– I rozpocznie dekontaminację! Kaidan, jesteś geniuszem! – rzekła uradowana.

– Tak, wiem. Nie wiem za to, czy wyciąganie pilota z przepustki w środku nocy, zmuszanie go do ucieczki ze statkiem z doków Przymierza, zaburzanie snu spokojnym mieszkańcom okolicy i ryzykowanie katastrofy są tego wszystkiego warte.

– Mówisz? Może i racja.

– No. Zatem metodą eliminacji pozostało nam rozwiązanie nr 1.

– Hmm… – mówiła Shepard rozmarzonym głosem, powoli zdejmując odzienie – a jeśli w trakcie komar nam przeszkodzi?

– To zrobię z nim to, co zaraz z tobą – Kaidan zaczął napierać na panią komandor, aż rzucił ją na łóżko i znalazł się tuż nad nią.

– Czyli?

– Zastosuję Przeciążenie.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Sytuacja: Normandia, w trakcie ME2.**

– Spocznij. Spocznij. Spocznij, żołnierzu. Cześć, Kelly.

Shepard jak zwykle robiła obchód po Normandii, witała się z podwładnymi, pytała o najróżniejsze szczegóły techniczne. Na pozór – dzień jak co dzień. Ale tylko na pozór.

– Joker, słuchaj – Garrus podszedł do pilota, wciąż będąc odwróconym w stronę Shepard, która omawiała coś z panią psycholog przy mapie galaktyki. – Nie wiesz, co się dzieje z naszą komandor? Słyszałem skargi, część załogi czuje się ignorowana.

– Niech zgadnę: ta część po lewej? – Joker wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.

– Rzeczywiście – Garrus zlustrował siedzących na mostku specjalistów. – To o co chodzi? Jakaś kwestia polityczna?

– Nie, nie. Po prostu ma problem z szyją. Chyba kark ją boli, czy coś. Nie wiem, nie chce się przyznać. Udaje, że jest wszystko w porządku, ale chodzi tak, by wydawało się, że strasznie chce z kimś uciąć pogawędkę. Z kimś po prawej.

– Hmm, jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać, czy to prawda – powiedział turianin i zaczął iść w stronę centrum informacyjnego.

Shepard nadal konwersowała z Kelly, zaaferowana tak bardzo, że nie usłyszała, kiedy Garrus stanął tuż obok niej, a naprzeciw Chambers.

– Przepraszam, że przerywam… – zagadnął, ledwie tłumiąc śmiech.

Pani psycholog spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona, ale Shepard tylko drgnęła. Nie zaszczyciła przyjaciela spojrzeniem, nadal będąc zwrócona w stronę swej rozmówczyni.

– Jakbyś nie zauważył, Vakarian, jestem zajęta – warknęła.

– Oj tak, widzę, widzę – zachichotał Garrus. – No cóż, nie będę już „odwracał" twojej uwagi… ahahahaha!

Kelly była skonsternowana, Joker ledwo oddychał między spazmami śmiechu, cała załoga spoglądała zaciekawiona wybuchem wesołości turianina, a Shepard zrobiła się czerwona jak cegła. I przysięgła sobie uroczyście już nigdy nie walić z bańki w żadnego kroganina.


End file.
